


Close To You

by 51stcenturygirl



Series: My future is our future and I will spend it with you [5]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Allies, Country Walks, Developments, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, M/M, Music, Romance, Suspense, four years, its been a whole year, jimmy has grown up, jimmy is a piano man, kissing out in the open, richard and thomas think about their future, summer kisses in a field, things are going to change, thomas barrow is a hero, thomas barrow is underestimated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/51stcenturygirl/pseuds/51stcenturygirl
Summary: Thomas's bravery has consequences, again.Follows on from 'What We Dream Of'
Relationships: Thomas Barrow & Jimmy Kent, Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Series: My future is our future and I will spend it with you [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077305
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Small white dappled clouds decorated the blue sky, a gentle cool breeze brushed through the trees, accompanied with the sounds of a chorus of bird song. Everything from the Swallow’s chattering to the Pigeons cooing. It made for a picturesque summer day, even though the day before, and for several days before that, it had been raining almost non-stop. Although this just made the air smell fresher and sweeter and Richard decided that it made up for the fact that the majority of his visit to Yorkshire had been spent indoors. He and Thomas did decide to venture out for a very wet and rainy walk one afternoon, as they couldn't spend quality time together in the pub or at Downton very easily. However, they had gotten soaked to the skin, which made both of them rather miserable. Although, a cuddle in Thomas' bed later that night soon sorted out their dampened mood. It had been almost a whole year (eleven months and twenty days to be exact) since he had last seen Thomas at Andy and Daisy's wedding, much too long, though this visit was special as it was to celebrate four years since they first met, though due to both of their jobs, they couldn't celebrate this on the exact day sadly. Today however, with the change in the weather they decided to spend some time walking around the estate, it was Richard's last day visiting and he would be leaving in the evening so they had to make the most of the day. Thomas had been working for some of the previous days, but today he had the day off so perhaps luck was not so against them after all. "It's a shame we couldn't have planned this better, though I suppose we couldn't have predicted that I'd come to visit on the only days that it would rain after weeks of fine weather" Richard mused, as they walked slowly along a lane that eventually will take them to the river just outside the village.

"It's been lovely having you here though. It's nice just having you around, even when I am working," Thomas said.

"I reckon they have all got used to me being there by now, I could just turn up and no one would think anything of it."

"Would be nice if you didn't need to turn up at all. I mean, if you could just be here without being a visitor." Thomas said.

"If it were fifteen years ago, then I reckon they'd hire me without a moment's hesitation," Richard replied, his confidence making Thomas laugh. He wanted to take his hand like they had been earlier, though since it was such a pleasant day, they had seen too many people around to make this possible.

"Richard, if it were fifteen years ago, then I doubt you'd want too. I wasn't my best then you know."

"Oh I'm sure my charm would change you in only a moment. I wouldn't miss London too much."

"You couldn't leave a position at Buckingham Palace though? No one would understand why you would trade royalty for Downton," said Thomas.

"Don't be so hard on yourself or your employers Thomas, Downton is a lovely place to work and perfectly respectable," Richard joked again. Thomas loved Richard's ability to spin a positive light on almost anything, he'd never been very good at that himself.

"If everyone in the country knew just half of the things that have gone on under Downton's roof, then I'd doubt they'd call it respectable," Thomas said lightly. They were passing a small woodland that was above the river below. "We could head through here," Thomas suggested.

"Eager to get rid of me Mr Barrow? It's a bit of a short cut," Richard mocked.

"No, but it is quieter," Thomas replied.

They walked through the trees, the ground covered in patchy areas of deep green grass, as the trees were still widely spaced at this point, though as they headed further into the trees, the grass gave way to a more typical woodland floor, the dead leaves and twigs crunching on the ground beneath them. Since it had only stopped raining yesterday evening, the ground was still wet and a bit slippery in places.  _ It was only a matter of time before one of them would slip, _ Thomas thought. And as if tempting fate, his left foot slipped from under him on a wet patch of mud. Richard instinctively grabbed his arm to stop him falling. After he had recovered himself, Thomas decided not to unlink his arm from Richard’s. They had been quiet for a while, both deep in their own thoughts. "Would you actually leave your job in London?" Thomas asked suddenly.

Richard was silent for a moment. They had reached the other side of the woodland, the river and the path next to it down a gentle slope in front of them, the village just visible through the trees ahead of a meander in the river. On the other side of the river was a meadow that was coming into bloom with wild flowers, a few children playing near the river on the opposite side. They were too far away to see them, but Thomas reluctantly unlinked his arm from Richard's. "I can't lie and say that I haven't ever considered it. I mean, it's been four years now. Other couples, men and women, would probably be married by now," Richard said after a while. Thomas wasn't sure what to say to that, he wasn’t really sure why he'd asked it. But the whole conversation earlier had got him dreaming again. Something that men like him and Richard do a lot, but try not too. "I could find a nice little place nearby, close to my parents place and conveniently close to you. Would be nice don't you think?"

"It's too nice to think about, because I know it will never work out. It just doesn't for people like us," Thomas said sadly, really wishing he didn't mention it. He didn't want this afternoon to be filled with wishful thinking.

"Oh I don't know. It's difficult, but not impossible. I know a few couples who have made it work," Richard said.

Thomas didn't answer, and was instead busy focusing on the churning of the river a few metres from them. It was a river that belonged to a scene from December. Full of mud and debris and near to bursting, it looked deep, dark and menacing. Not the type of river that one would normally expect in the beginning of Summer. It was during these minutes of silence that he heard a large splash from up the river behind them. "Did you hear that?" Thomas asked suddenly. They both turned round to the direction of the noise, that was now accompanied by the shouting of some children from the river bank upstream. The sun was glinting on the rushing water making it hard to see at first but then they both noticed someone in the water who was being carried downstream by the water at an alarming rate, the child's head dipping below the water occasionally.

"My god, Thomas!" Richard said, panic filling his voice. He saw Thomas take one look in the direction of the child, still upstream from them, then another look towards the river and seemed to guess what Thomas was thinking and what he was about to do. "Thomas don't-". Everything that occured next seemed to happen in slow motion. Thomas ran to the river bank, throwing off his jacket in the process, hesitated for a moment, then jumped in.


	2. 2

Richard looked on with a mixture of horror, fear and fascination, as Thomas jumped into the swirling brown river that was nothing like the river he had walked besides with Thomas so many times previously. Thomas had one arm hooked around a tree root that was jutting out from the eroded river bank, providing a handy, but flimsy, hold. The whole scene didn't seem right, with the blue sky overhead, but the turbulent waters of the river right in front of him. Thomas had only his head and the tops of his shoulders above water and Richard was more thankful than ever that he was a tall man. Richard watched the scene transfixed, as if he was watching a movie at the pictures, unable to breathe or to move. He thought about running to the village nearby for help, or going downstream a little in case Thomas missed the boy as he was pulled down the river, but frustratingly he couldn't move a muscle in response to this numbing situation. It seemed to take forever for anything to happen, but in reality only a few seconds later, Thomas took his one and only chance and lunged towards the middle of the river as the child was about to pass him. Richard felt his whole body jump, as if being hit by a bolt of electricity, when Thomas and the boy disappeared for a few agonizing moments out of view. Richard was willing to thank every God that people had ever believed in, when Thomas and the boy emerged from under the murky water a few seconds later. Richard now felt the fear gripping onto him, that was keeping him where he was standing, leave him and instead was replaced with a rush of something else entirely. He ran towards the river and into the shallows where the water was calm enough to stand so he could reach Thomas just upstream from his position. Thomas stretched over as far as he dared, in Richard's direction. "Him first," Thomas gasped, pushing the child towards Richard. Richard grabbed the child, who was silent and shaking with fear and the cold, and took him to the safety of the river bank, before wading back in to help pull Thomas out as well. Thomas swung himself around so that his now free hand could reach Richard to help pull him out. Thomas' didn't notice how hard his heart was beating, until his arm that was holding onto the tree root slipped a little, causing several tremours to race through his already rapidly beating heart. But his hand was now securely in Richard's and together, they pulled him from the river.

Thomas walked the first two steps then collapsed onto the muddy river bank, coughing up water whilst on his hands and knees. His head only went under for a moment, but the pull of the angry waters caught him by surprise and he didn't have time to hold his breath. After Thomas had got his breath back, he got up again and walked a bit unsteadily up the bank a little further away from the mud and onto the grass. His legs felt so very weak beneath him, as the rush began to fade away, and he felt like he might fall again, though at that moment, Richard, who held the child on his hip, pulled him into a desperate hug. Thomas and Richard sank slowly to their knees facing each other, then collapsed onto the floor next to each other. By this time, the alarm had been raised by someone else and before too long a dozen people were approaching them, most faces Thomas knew but never really spoke too.

Mrs Partridge ran towards the crowd of people that had started to gather near the river. She had heard panicked voices outside the post office that said a boy had fallen in the river. Her blood ran cold when someone came to tell her that it was her son Billy. "Billy! Billy! Where is he?" She shouted, her voice filled with panic.

Richard was still trying to catch his breath, and recover some energy to enable him to say something, when he heard the worried shouts from a woman in the crowd. Putting two and two together, and realising that this must be the boy's mother, he picked the boy up once more. "Looks like your mother is here," Richard whispered to Billy. "Shall we go and see her?" The boy nodded, but a little smile broke out on his face, for the first time since they pulled him from the river.

Upon seeing the man near the river, soaked to the skin from the waist down, with her child, Mrs Partridge ran over and took him from his arms. "Oh goodness! My dear boy! What on earth were you doing so close to the river? I told you it was dangerous!" she said between sobs. He son just tucked himself into her as much as he could, a few tears running down his face. Richard could tell she wasn't really angry, she was too pleased that her son was safe to be angry. "Thank you," she said after composing herself a little, to Richard.

"I am glad that he's safe, though it isn't me that you should be thanking," Richard said, turning to look behind him where Thomas was still sitting on the ground looking exhausted and rather dazed.

Mrs Partridge, wasn't sure how she didn't notice Thomas Barrow lying on the grass wet through from head to toe and covered in mud. Maybe it was because on the occasions she did see him around he looked so refined and proud, as if nothing could touch him. Then again, she never paid much attention to him, he had never been the nicest of people and she had heard some disturbing rumours about him. It was always best to distance oneself from people like that in her experience. However, all this didn't change the fact he saved her son. "Mr Barrow," she said, clearing her throat. Mr Barrow, looked up in her direction, water still dripping from his hair over exhausted eyes. He got up, slower than a man of his age would normally do, but understandable given the circumstances. "Seems I have you to thank Mr Barrow," she said.

"I was just in the right place at the right time," Thomas said, feeling a bit uncomfortable in front of a rather emotional woman who he didn't really know that well. From what he could recall, she was the post man's wife. "Just happy that your boy is okay."

"I don't know what would have happened if you weren't here and if you didn't do what you did. If there is ever anything we can help you with then please ask," Mrs Partridge said.

Thomas smiled slightly and nodded, "Thank you, that's kind of you. You should get him home and warmed up though." Thomas suddenly grabbed his hand and winced. Mrs Partridge looked alarmed. "It's nothing. Got shot in this one, it doesn't like the cold, will be fine once it's warmed up a little."

"You two should get back to Downton then, don't want you to catch a chill, even in this fine weather," Mrs Partridge said, before leaving.

...

"My goodness! What happened to you two?" Mrs Hughes exclaimed when she saw Thomas and Richard walk in through the back door. Thomas was completely wet though, drops of water still running down his face, his white shirt no longer white but brown with mud. Richard, although not as wet, wasn't much better off. Richard answered for Thomas, "A bit of a story to be frank Mrs Hughes, though Thomas needs to get changed and dry first."

"You should too, Richard," Mrs Hughes said. "It's never a good idea to hang around in wet clothes even if it is summer, now go upstairs and change, both of you. I'll get you both a big cup of hot tea and you can tell me all about it."

Ten minutes later Richard was sitting in servants hall at the table, finishing off his second cup of tea, and feeling a lot better. Thomas didn't come to join them, they heard the door to his office close. Richard thought he may need some time to himself for the moment. He filled the others in on what happened and it occurred to Richard that none of them seemed surprised that Thomas would do something so reckless or brave. Mrs Hughes said it wasn't the first time he'd put himself in danger for someone else. Richard assumed she was talking about the incident Thomas told him about a while back with Jimmy at the fair. He excused himself from the table after a while, when the subject of conversation started to change, to go and see if Thomas was okay. Thomas was sitting at his desk, just finishing off a small glass of whisky, though the bottle was a lot more empty than one glass full. "Brought you this," Richard said, pushing the door closed behind him and putting the tea on the table. "Though I suppose that will help warm you a bit," he said looking at the bottle. Thomas smiled, though not one of his real smiles, Richard noticed. It was one he put on when he was trying to hide emotions. Not one that he would normally use around him.

"Not the way I was planning on ending our walk," Thomas said, fiddling with the empty glass whilst slouching in the chair. Richard could catch a hint of something in his tone. Thomas always said he reacts with anger when he's worried or scared, though Richard had never seen much of this side of Thomas himself.

"I wish you could have warned me, what you were about to do," Richard said.

Thomas put the glass down a little too loudly,  _ there it was again, _ he thought. He didn't even know why he was angry. "What was I supposed to do Richard? Discuss our rescue plan while he floated past? Or maybe not bothered at all? Then what would people think of me? What would you think of me?" Thomas said, exasperated.  _ Maybe I'm just tired,  _ he thought. Thomas wanted to stop. Richard was the last person he wanted to shout at.

Outside in the hallway, Mrs Hughes, Miss Baxter, Daisy, and Mrs Patmore, were all alerted to the sound of Thomas shouting at Richard. It was unexpected, Thomas had never raised his voice at him as far as they were aware. Mrs Hughes knew that eavesdropping was not something she should be encouraging, but none of them seemed to want to move away. Perhaps gossip and living in a big house went hand in hand, whether they liked it or not.

"I know you're right," Richard sighed. "But there we were one minute discussing our future, then before I know it you were in the river and I was left wondering if we'd have a future! Thomas I didn't know what to do, I was powerless and when I saw your head go under for a moment-" Richard stopped, blinking rapidly and breathing out a shaky breath before continuing. "I mean, I didn't even know you could swim!"

"Mrs Partridge, thought you'd rescued her child. Richard, I saw her face when you brought Billy over to her and she wanted it to be you that rescued him. She was disappointed it was me! I honestly don't know why I bother sometimes. I honestly don't! There are just some people that I can never win with."

Richard got up from his chair and paced the room, running his hand through his slightly damp hair, before sitting down again. "It doesn't matter what she may have thought or wanted to think. You saved a child today Thomas," Richard said, taking Thomas by the hand and looking directly into his eyes. "There would have been no hope for Billy if it weren't for you and today would have had a very different outcome indeed." Richard got up and knelt next to Thomas who still sat in his chair, though who had turned to face him. "I'm sorry for what I said. I was just letting out all the fear I guess. You are brave Thomas, very brave. Maybe a little reckless," Richard said with a smile, "But that was a good thing today. Not many people would have had the courage to do what you did. I know I wouldn't have." Thomas said nothing, but blinked rapidly, a single tear falling down his face.

"I shouldn't have shouted at you either. It's not your fault, I just get like this, you just happen to have not seen me like this very much," Thomas said.

"I'm proud of you and I love you. I only said what I said because of that and because I cannot stand the thought of losing you," Richard said softly, taking Thomas' chin in his hand and kissing him gently on the lips. After a moment of silence, Richard chuckled. "You should wash your hair before you go upstairs, you smell of mud and stale water. I love you but it's not the most pleasant scent Thomas."

Thomas broke into a smile for the first time since they got back, "I could say the same about you."


	3. 3

Thomas felt exhausted as he got up from the table after dinner that evening. Richard had left around half an hour ago, having said his goodbyes to everyone, although Thomas knew that he was still nearby. He had left earlier than necessary on purpose, so that Thomas could go and meet him elsewhere and say goodbye, until next time, properly. Although, everyone at Downton was now more than used to having Richard around, and that they all knew why he was always there, a proper goodbye was not possible with everyone else around. Also, since it was summer and still mostly light outside, a goodbye in the dark close to the house was too risky as well. So after a while, and when the sun had just set, Thomas slipped out to meet him one last time. He felt like he was fifteen again, closing the backdoor slowly so that it didn't creak, not wanting to have to explain where he was going.

It was cool outside, though not cold, a gentle and refreshing summer's evening breeze tickling his face as he quickly walked across the grass lawns to the hedges and large evergreen trees beyond, hoping no one chose now to look outside, or take an evening stroll around the gardens. As he approached their agreed meeting place, the sky was becoming a deeper shade of blue, the once white dappled clouds, now reflecting the light of the recently set sun, casting themselves in a glow of majestic purples, pinks and reds, an orange glow still visible along the horizon. Thomas walked slowly around the side of the hedgerow, and smiled as he saw him leaning up against the base of a large evergreen tree. The shade of the tree and surrounding hedges, combined with the fading light of the previous day, made their surroundings a lot darker than elsewhere. Thomas caught Richard's eye, who smiled and stood up from his waiting place, before glancing up at the sky above once more. "Beautiful isn't it?" Richard said, reading Thomas' thoughts.

"Yeah," Thomas replied simply, touching Richard's face with his hand whilst kissing him. In each other's arms they kissed again, savouring the moment. It wouldn't be long until they would have to part again, without really knowing when they'd see each other again. They had to come up for air eventually though, and when they broke their kiss, Richard looked up at the tree above them, towards the sound of two birds returning to their nest.

"You know, I doubt your folks would have minded much if I had kissed you goodbye back at Downton," Richard said.

"No probably not, but it would have felt a bit odd, and a proper goodbye takes more time than just one kiss," Thomas replied, kissing him again. Neither had let go of the other.

"I suppose the setting is more romantic," Richard agreed.

"And you are a romantic?" Thomas asked whilst knowing the answer.

"As are you. All your walks through the woods and fields at sunset," Richard teased.

"I like to think so," Thomas teased back, his fingers playing with a few strands of hair at the back of Richard's head. "Stars are coming out," Thomas said, looking at a few glittering points in the darkest parts of the sky above them. It was lovely, but it was a signal that they were running out of time.

"I think that one is a planet," Richard said, taking one arm off Thomas to point at a very bright 'star' towards the west, over in the glow of the fading sunlight. "I read a few books in my spare time, the palace has an impressive library."

"I'm sorry for scaring you today, I didn't think at the time," Thomas said suddenly.

"It wasn't really something we could discuss though was it? Doesn't matter now though, all is okay," Richard said. "Besides, my boyfriend is a hero." Richard didn't bother trying to hide the note of pride in his voice. Thomas wasn't sure which was better, knowing Richard was proud of him, that he thought he was a hero, or that he referred to him as 'his boyfriend'. He decided to think that over later. A noise from the house, the shutting of a door, carried easily enough over the lawns in the evening air, startled them both out of this perfect moment. One of many that both of them would end up replaying over and over again in their minds, until their next meeting. "I should go," Richard said reluctantly.

"I'll miss you," Thomas said, as Richard let go of him to pick up his bags that were on the floor beside them.

"I love you," Richard said, kissing Thomas again gently. They walked together for a little way before they had to part. "Don't do anything too heroic while I'm gone."

"You mean nothing too stupid," Thomas replied.

"They say there is a fine line between the two. I would like to see you in one piece when I next do," Richard said with a wink before they parted for good.

...

The next day Thomas woke with a headache. He fell asleep with happy thoughts when he returned after parting with Richard, but he was still tired from the day before. At breakfast, he stifled another yawn as it was not professional for the butler to be yawning in front of the staff. "You look tired Mr Barrow," Miss Baxter said.

"Events of the past day I reckon," Thomas said, dismissing any concern with a smile.

"Try not to over do things though," she said with concern. Thomas was a bit of a workaholic, like Mr Carson was.

Thomas smiled in thanks as he got up, the rest of the staff standing when he did, and left the room to begin the day. His headache eased, though the morning as he distracted himself from his thoughts. Those thoughts were mainly about Richard, as they usually were the day after he returned to London. What was he doing? What was he thinking? When would he be calling him next? He was happy enough to let his mind go though these thoughts, though by mid-afternoon he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right. His headache had returned and ran up the stairs after Master George, he felt a wave of heat go through him. He was never ill, so tried to ignore it. By the time upstairs dinner was being served that evening, he was feeling quite rough. He felt several waves of chills and heat go over him again. The last time he had felt weak like this was...well he'd rather not think on that. He only vaguely heard the conversation down the other end of the table. "Barrow looks worn out. He's very pale." Lady Grantham said in a hushed tone.

"Perhaps it is because a certain royal valet left last night for London," Lady Mary said. "Probably missing him already."

"Mary! Don't tease him," Lord Grantham said.

"Well it's not as if it's a secret no one in this house isn't aware of," Lady Mary said.

"All the same, it won't do either of them good if it is talked about," Lord Grantham replied. This was a situation that any servant is used to- being talked about as if they are not there, even if they were standing in the same room. It was also the sort of conversation about Thomas that had happened a few times before, and would normally cause him to want to disappear into a wall or out the window. But right now all he could think about was how he could stay upright long enough to get out of the room. However, that was not to be as when he took a step forward, another rush of heat ran though his body. His vision went blurry and the next thing he knew was the pain of his head hitting something when he fell to the floor. Then it all went black.


	4. 4

"He wasn't looking his best this morning was he?" Anna said to Mrs Hughes.

"It must have been the cold from those soaking wet clothes he was in for several hours," Mrs Hughes said. Thomas was unconscious for an hour after he fell. Dr Clarkson was called who, based on the fact that Thomas had a high fever and suspected concussion from his head hitting a table corner, recommended that Thomas be checked over at the hospital and to stay there until they were satisfied he was out of any danger of his fever getting worse. Mrs Hughes would send someone from Downton to the hospital in the morning to check on him, probably Miss Baxter considering she gets on well with Thomas.

"I asked him earlier if he was feeling okay," Miss Baxter said, coming into the servants hall. It was late and they should all be going to bed to avoid being over tired tomorrow, but she was feeling guilty for once again not noticing Thomas was unwell. "He always insists he is."

"Mr Carson is the same," Mrs Hughes said. "It must be a trait of being a butler."

"Mrs Hughes," Miss Baxter began. "I was thinking, do you reckon that we should telephone Mr Ellis? Let him know what has happened."

"Would it worry him unnecessarily though? He only returned to London a day or so ago, I don't think he would be able to come back up here in a hurry," Mrs Hughes replied.

"Maybe, but I think he would want to know all the same. He is the closest thing Thomas has to family now."

Mrs Hughes sighed, "Perhaps you are right. How is it safest to contact him though?"

"It's fortunate that all this happened in the evening as I think it makes contacting him easier," Miss Baxter said. "I am pretty sure that when they speak to each other over the telephone, they have a certain time in the evening that they have arranged to call each other at. I think it makes it easier for each of them to be the one who picks up the phone, and not someone else." She had noticed that Thomas would call late in the evenings or would hang around the phone at certain times. She had overheard some of their phone calls occasionally too, by accident of course.

"Could you call him soon then?" Mrs Hughes said. "I should be getting back, don't want Mr Carson to worry about me being late."

"Yes I'll do that now Mrs Hughes," Miss Baxter said.

...

Once the operator had connected her call, the phone rang several times before, thankfully Richard and not someone else, picked up. "Hello Thomas," Richard said.

"No sorry, it's Phyllis Baxter from Downton," Miss Baxter said.

"Oh, hello Miss Baxter," Richard said. "Is everything okay? Is Thomas okay?" This was their usual time to call, so for Thomas not to be calling him, filled Richard with concern, which he hoped he was successfully hiding from escaping through his voice.

"He will be. Thomas is in hospital. He fell ill and collapsed and hit his head this evening. He is only in hospital as a precaution due to his fever and because the doctor thinks he may have a concussion," Miss Baxter said, deciding to come straight out with all the details, hoping that by holding nothing back, that Richard may be reassured a little.

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a moment. "Can anyone go and see him?" Richard asked.

"I'll go tomorrow morning. Don't worry yourself too much. Thomas will be fine, he has had much worse to deal with," she said. "I'll contact you to let you know how he's doing."

"Thank you, I know he is strong," Richard said, cursing the distance between him and Thomas more than ever. He couldn't stay away though. "I might be able to find a way to get to Downton."

"Would they let you?" Miss Baxter said, concerned. "You only returned a few days ago."

"Family emergency perhaps?" Richard said. "I need to make a call, but I might be able to work something out. Could I call you back in a few minutes?"

"Yes of course."

"Thank you, good bye for now then," Richard said.

"Goodbye Mr Ellis," Miss Baxter said before putting the receiver down. She had a feeling Richard was about to do something that would risk his employment at Buckingham Palace. He clearly had a plan, she just hoped that it was a very good one.

...

The phone rang fifteen minutes later. "Hello?" Miss Baxter answered.

"I can be on a train in two hours Miss Baxter," Richard said. "I rang my parents and they have agreed to cover for me. I told Mr Wilson that my father fell ill suddenly and that my mother needs me to help her care for him for a few days."

"Isn't that a huge risk? If you are found out to be lying..."

"I am confident this will work. I don't think Mr Wilson suspected a thing, I'm not saying he was best pleased, but it turns out even he has a heart in there somewhere," Richard replied, his voice sounding determined. "Besides, lying is something I have had a lot of practice with. Not saying it is a good skill to have Miss Baxter, but it comes in handy sometimes."

"Very well. I could meet you at the hospital at 10am. Would that be okay?" Miss Baxter asked.

"That will be fine. I arrive before then," Richard said.

"Right, well I'll see you then," she said before adding. "He is lucky to have you."

Miss Baxter could almost see the smile down the other end of the line, on Richard's face. "And you are a good friend to him. Goodnight Miss Baxter," Richard said.

"Goodnight Mr Ellis."

...

Richard walked briskly from the inn he found a room at on his arrival, to the hospital. He had caught the train as soon as he could the night before, he slept a little on the way up to Yorkshire, but not much. He was never that good at sleeping on trains. Not since when he was a lot younger he had fallen asleep and missed his stop. Since then, he hasn't allowed himself to fall asleep too deeply or for too long. Tiredness caught up with him when he arrived in time to see the first light of the sunrise creeping into the sky, turning the dark inky blue night sky into a shade of brighter blue, the first bird song, bringing in a new day. He fell asleep for a few hours on the bed in his room he rented, exhaustion from the train journey and from his own anxiety overcoming him eventually. He was a little early, due to his rapid walking speed- something also caused by nerves and desperation to see that Thomas was okay. He stopped a while to catch his breath, sitting down on a bench next to the road underneath an oak tree. In any other situation, his surroundings would be peaceful. Not many people around, just a farmer taking a cartload of milk churns to the station, the scent of the cool, fresh early morning air blowing through the tree above him. But despite all this, he was anything but peaceful. He kept on telling himself that Thomas would be fine, that he has gone through worse, been ill before. Richard put his head in his hands before running one hand through his hair, that was missing its usual groomed state. He had been in this situation before, many years ago. Someone else he knew once, fit and well one day, then dangerously ill the next. "Mr Ellis?" A womans' voice said.

Richard shook himself out of his thoughts and looked up, slipping on a mask of a smile that both he and Thomas have had many opportunities to practice over their lives. "Miss Baxter. Good morning. I was early so I'd thought I'd wait for you out here," Richard said, the lie coming out easily. The second of the past half day.

"Not to worry. We could go in now," She reassured.

"I'm afraid a thought just occurred to me, Miss Baxter," Richard said, as they walked through the gate.

"What's that?"

"Well, do they only let family in? Will they actually let me see him?" Richard, hated the fact that he sounded nervous.

"That's all taken care of. I telephoned this morning to ask when it would be okay to visit, and told them that you are his cousin. They know me from Downton so don't mind that we're not related,"

Richard smiled, relaxing a little. "Lots of little lies being told between us, isn't there?"

"Yes, but necessary ones," Miss Baxter said, smiling back.

They asked a nurse where Thomas was, who showed them to the ward he was on. "We put a screen around his bed because the lights were hurting his eyes, giving him a headache," she explained.

"Are his eyes okay?" Richard asked, worried.

"Oh yes they are fine. It is just the effect of moderate concussion I'm afraid. Though he's better than last night," the nurse explained, smiling a little longer than necessary at Richard, before leaving them.

Thomas was awake, and propped up by a few pillows in bed. He smiled when Phyllis walked around the side of the curtain and then even more when Richard walked in. "How are you feeling?" Miss Baxter asked, sitting on one of the chairs next to his bed.

"Rotten, if you want me to be honest. But glad that you are here, both of you." Thomas said, looking at Richard.

"I told you not to do anything stupid. Should have known you wouldn't listen to me," Richard said, but with a twinkle in his eye whilst saying so.

"You know me. Don't like taking orders," Thomas said, pushing himself into a more upright position.

"The nurse said you've been getting headaches," Richard said. Any nerves he had about coming had disappeared.

"Yeah, not as bad now though. They said they want to keep an eye on things for the next day, then I can leave." Thomas said. "Fever is down a bit too. They were worried about pneumonia but I don't seem to have that either. Just feel bloody rubbish though." Thomas said miserably. "I bet upstairs won't stop talking about it for weeks."

Richard wanted nothing more than to take Thomas' hand and kiss him, he wasn't concerned about Miss Baxter being there, but more by the fact that only a thin curtain separated them from the rest of the room. It was too much of a risk in case someone entered. "I'll leave you two alone. I'll be outside if you need me," Miss Baxter said, as if she read Richard's thoughts.

"Thank you for coming," Thomas said.

"Everyone is wishing you the best. And don't worry, Downton won't fall apart, we've got things covered," She said, as she left.

"You look tired," Thomas said. Richard was missing his characteristic neat and smart appearance, though Thomas had no complaints about Richard having ruffled hair. He'd seen that several times, though in much more pleasant circumstances.

"Could say the same about you," Richard said. Deciding to take Thomas' hand after all as, since Miss Baxter was just on the other side of the curtain, she could be a warning should anyone come.

"How are you even here? You only got back to London yesterday," Thomas said, feeling himself relax with Richard's touch.

"Day before yesterday," Richard corrected. "I made a few calls and told a few lies."

"Now who's being stupid," Thomas said. "You are not allowed to lose your job because of me."

Richard smiled and leaned in a bit closer, "I like it when you give me orders," he whispered. Thomas' face grew hot. "My parents are covering for me. I told Mr Wilson that my father is ill, and my father even agreed to cough down the phone to him if necessary. They are good actors my parents, promise."

"So that's where you get that all from," Thomas said. "How long can you stay?"

"As long as I'm needed. Gonna be here to look after you. You know, like how the vow goes 'in sickness and in health',"

"I don't deserve you," Thomas whispered back.

"Nah, you probably don't. But I'm sticking around anyway. Always," Richard said, smiling again and making Thomas chuckle a little. "I'm staying in an inn at the moment, but I'm sure your folks will let me stay at Downton for a while."

Thomas coughed a bit, Richard passed him the water next to his bed. After a few sips, which seemed to settle the tickle in his throat Thomas said,"Well, hopefully I'm still in charge so I say you can stay."

Miss Baxter came back in, followed by the same nurse they saw earlier, who once again, smiled at Richard. "Mr Barrow should rest now. Don't want that cough to get any worse."

Richard stood up, "I will be waiting for you at Downton alright? Don't make me wait too long Mr Barrow," Richard said.

"Try not too. Goodbye," Thomas said as Richard left. Thomas looked at the nurse, who had been looking a bit too long at Richard. _No point making eyes at him._ Thomas thought, _he's only interested in me._ And on that thought he smiled and shut his eyes.


	5. 5

A blue sky above with a shining sun, accompanied by a refreshing breeze to combat the sun's summer heat made the early afternoon walk up to Downton Abbey much more pleasant. He was glad for the breeze as he had already removed his jacket and hat due to the heat, though was considering putting them back on again before arriving. Would make a better impression, he thought. The jacket was new too, he had chosen to wear it then, even though it might be a bit too formal. He wasn't trying to impress anyone, although that is exactly what he was doing. Or maybe this made him feel less nervous. It had been a long time since he was last here and he didn't exactly leave in the best of circumstances. The day he left he could remember clearly enough though. It was grey and miserable then, his mood wasn't much better. He felt like a fool. He was. He wondered if anyone missed him? Probably not- except for one of course. That was his biggest regret. Leaving his friend behind, he treated him badly at first, but all was forgiven and resolved when they parted, but it still made him feel guilty. He may not have seen it at first, but he needed him. He'd never had a proper friend like that before, someone who always had his back, who was willing to take the fall for his stupidity. He knew there was more to it than just friendship from his friends' point of view. He knew why he always defended him, but that didn't bother him that much anymore. They had been a good influence on each other; they were what each other needed.

His want to make a good impression wasn't so much for Thomas, but for the others, especially Mr Carson. He was turning up uninvited and without any notice, and he was hoping that Mr Carson wouldn't remember too many of the reasons why he was dismissed years ago. He had been in the area and thought it might be a nice opportunity to visit his friend. But any visits to the house wouldn't happen without the butler knowing about it, and he wasn't exactly his biggest fan. If Thomas answered the door then that would make things easier, but that couldn't be guaranteed. It was the afternoon and they would all be working. He had thought of coming up early, but woke late after travelling the night before and couldn't bring himself to wait until the end of the day. He also wondered if Thomas would want to see him. He didn't exactly make much of an effort to stay in touch, another thing he regretted, but for a while after leaving Downton, he was all over the place. Thomas may not even work at Downton anymore. He was always more ambitious than he was and he may have taken another opportunity for something better elsewhere, couldn't blame him for that. He stopped before turning the corner into the back yard, putting on his jacket and hat again, glad that no one was around at the time to see him, pretended he wasn't a little worried and headed towards the back door.

...

Richard was finding himself rather busy for someone who technically was a visitor to Downton, but he didn't mind. He never liked to be sitting around doing nothing and since their butler was out of action at the moment, his help was much appreciated by the others. He was sure that their ex-butler, Mr Carson, would have only been too glad to come up and run things for a few days, however it was agreed that it wouldn't do Thomas' morale much good, not after how he was pushed aside last time. Thomas was now recovering back at Downton, Miss Baxter and himself had collected Thomas from hospital the morning after their visit, a few days ago. The doctor was satisfied that his fever had gone, and his concussion from hitting his head was improving. However, due to the painkillers Thomas had been prescribed for the latter, it was recommended that he stay in bed for four or five days, and that someone should stay with him overnight for the first few nights. Naturally, Richard volunteered for this, citing the excuse that the others would have to get up early each day and wouldn't want a potentially interrupted sleep, whereas it would matter less if he was tired. He wasn't sure if they bought this excuse, but they all went along with it anyway, and so for the past few nights Richard had been sleeping in the same room as Thomas, though not the same bed. It was hard to come up with an excuse for that, though Thomas would need rest and uninterrupted sleep, for now. The first day Thomas was back at Downton, he slept most of the time anyway. The tablets he was one were effective but had the side effect of causing him to become drowsy. The second day, and Thomas was more awake so Richard spent a nice amount of time up in his room for most of the afternoon. Headaches, due to the concussion, made it harder for Thomas to read for long periods of time, so he would read Thomas the paper, books or anything he could get his hands on to distract him a little. Later on they would just talk, and after a while Thomas fell asleep on Richard's shoulder.

Today though, the third day of Thomas' recovery at Downton, and Thomas was improving, which also had another side effect. Boredom and a bit of a temper. Richard was glad to see that Thomas was clearly a lot better. The dose of painkillers had been reduced and he was clearly wanting to do more than just lie there. He had snapped at pretty much everyone who came into his room so far, including Richard a few times. Richard didn't mind too much, and tried to encourage everyone else that it was to be expected. It was in Thomas' nature to act out when he was annoyed. Whenever Richard came back to his room though, Thomas was always apologetic. Richard just kissed him and told him not to worry about it. Thomas also wanted to know who was running Downton while he was ill, and he looked relieved when Richard told him it was a combination of all of them and that he was helping out where he could, and that despite a few hiccups, things were going well. Richard was going to bring the ledger up to him, to keep him informed with everything that's going on, when the bell for the back door rang. They were expecting a delivery of flowers to arrive soon, so Richard was a little surprised to open the door and find, not the delivery man, but a younger man in what Richard could tell was a new jacket, standing there instead. Too smart to be a tradesman, Richard thought, but not smart enough to be something more. Whoever he was, he was nervous but trying not to show it. The man fiddled with his hat, causing a curl of golden brown hair to escape from underneath it. "Can I help you?" Richard asked.

"Is Mr Carson around?" the man asked.

"Mr Carson retired a few years ago I'm afraid, though if you are looking for work, I wouldn't want to get your hopes up," Richard said. Richard thought what he said would cause the man to be disheartened, but the effect was quite the opposite. He seemed to relax a little.

"Oh right. Um, no I'm not. I was hoping to visit an old friend of mine, just didn't think I'd get very far without informing the butler that I'm back, though I was hoping to avoid him. I didn't exactly leave in good circumstances," he said, realising he'd probably said too much.

"Well Mr Barrow is the butler now," Richard said.

"Thomas!" the man exclaimed before smiling a little. "So he's still here," he said, almost to himself. "He always did want the top job I reckon."

"You know Mr Barrow?" Richard asked, intrigued at Thomas' connection with this man, and quickly trying to dismiss the flicker of jealousy in his mind.

"Yeah. We were good friends when I worked here several years ago. He was the friend I came to see."

"Well in that case I'm sure he won't mind you visiting. Though he isn't actually working now. He was taken ill a few days ago," Richard said.

"Will he be alright?" the man asked.

"He is a lot better than a few days ago, though he's been a bit moody today," Richard asked, motioning for the man to come in. "Sorry I never introduced myself," Richard said holding out his hand in greeting, "I'm Richard Ellis."

"Jimmy Kent," the man said, shaking Richard's hand. That name was one that Richard was pretty sure he'd heard before. Thomas had talked to him about a Jimmy, years ago. "Well it's James really, but I prefer Jimmy. Thomas always called me Jimmy."

"Well Jimmy, I think he will be glad to see you. He is bored out of his mind, a visit from you should help," Richard said. In the background the telephone began to ring. " I should get that," he said. "Could you take this up to him?" he asked, giving Jimmy the ledger. "He likes to be informed of everything, even while he is supposed to be resting. I have told him to forget about it all and rest, but he won't listen to me. I suppose you know the way?"

"Yes I do." Jimmy said, taking the ledger from Richard, and turning to head upstairs to see Thomas, while Richard went to answer the telephone. He hoped that he wouldn't bump into anyone he knew from his time here on his way up to see Thomas. Might prove awkward. Richard was an interesting fellow, Jimmy thought. Can't work here as he was not in any sort of uniform, but seemed to be working here all the same. He held himself like someone who worked in service though. The way he spoke about Thomas was interesting too, though he couldn't quite put his finger on why.

...

Thomas was bored. He would probably not ever forget the patterns on the ceiling above him for as long as he lived. They would now forever be imprinted on his memory, he thought dryly. He was glad the thumping in the side of his head was not there all the time now. It came and went still, and he felt a bit dizzy if he sat up a bit too quickly, but considering how he felt days ago, this was an improvement. He hadn't done much but sleep recently, but at least you can't be bored while you sleep. Richard was trying his best, and really didn't deserve his snaps of anger or annoyance, which he felt bad about. He loved his almost constant company recently, when he couldn't sleep on the first night of his return, when the painkillers were wearing off, he took some comfort from watching Richard sleep. But he wanted to be up and working again, he hated not doing anything when he knew there were things to be done. He leaned over to the table next to him and took a couple of tablets from the bottle and took them with the glass of water. A few minutes passed and then there was a knock on the door. Thomas assumed that it was Daisy who had been bringing him pieces of cake or pastries from the kitchen throughout the day. "Bloody hell!" Thomas exclaimed, when he saw who was standing there instead. He glanced at the bottle of tablets next to him, wondering if side effects also include hallucinations. Thomas blinked and rubbed his eyes and closed them for several seconds before opening them again.  _ Nope, still there. _

"Hello Thomas," Jimmy said, feeling rather awkward. "Look if this is a bad time, then I could come back later."

"You're real?" Thomas asked, realising how silly he must sound.

Jimmy chuckled a little and smiled, "Of course!"


	6. 6

Thomas was shocked, but even so, couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face. Just as it had always done when Jimmy was around him, all those years ago. He felt strange all of a sudden. Every memory, every thought and feeling that he had years before, that he thought had been long gone, buried deep in an unexplored corner of his mind; came rushing back. He loved another, who loved him back now, but there was still a little something there. It is rather hard to unlove someone, it seems. Jimmy looked a bit older, as did himself of course, but he still had the same smile and his hair was still beautifully golden like before. Thomas coughed before speaking, in order to prevent his voice from sounding too emotional, "What are you doing here? Did someone contact you and ask you to visit?" Thomas asked, whilst wondering how that would be possible since, he never had any way to contact Jimmy. He would have done if he could have.

"No, I was in the area. I thought I'd see if you were still around here. Had no idea you were ill," Jimmy said, sitting down in a chair a few feet from the bed. Thomas was getting flashbacks to when Jimmy came to see him, after he’d been beaten up by those thugs who were meant for Jimmy.

Thomas didn't say anything for a while, still trying to process what was happening.  _ Did anyone else know he was here? Did Richard know?,  _ Thomas thought to himself. He wanted to say these things out loud. "Nice jacket," Thomas said, as it was all he could manage to say, feeling rather silly again for not being able to think straight again.  _ Was that really so unexpected, when the man I loved for years, and thought I'd got over, just suddenly appears again?  _ Thomas thought.

"Yeah, got it new as well," Jimmy said. Thomas noticed the boyish smile of pride Jimmy had, which was characteristic of him.

"Things must be going well for you then?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah doing alright. Turned out that people quite like my piano playing. I travel around, play where they will have me. Got this after a bit of saving though," Jimmy said.

"How'd you get into that?"

"Well after I left here, I didn't know what to do. Didn't have many savings and so as much as I hate to say it, I went back to Lady Anstruther for a bit. Was there for around six months or so, but one evening she invited me out with her to this club in Mayfair. I didn't really want to go, it felt a bit weird , but I couldn't really refuse. She's hard to say no too. Anyway, it was quite a fancy place, and I had a few drinks. The band took a break and I decided to sit and play something, turns out people liked it, I was asked to play at another place, the next evening. I did and I was paid well, so I quit my footman job the next day and decided to do something I enjoyed for once," Jimmy explained.

"Well I always loved hearing you play. I'm glad for you. Is that why you were in the area?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah and it was part of the reason why I came to visit you," Jimmy said, relaxing a little into his chair. "I was gonna invite you along one evening, it's not anywhere fancy just a pub in Thirsk but I'd thought you'd like to."

"I would have done, but I don't think I'll be going anywhere for the next few days," Thomas said, a little sadly. He didn't want to ruin the mood though so tried to change the subject. Apart from Richard, he hadn't talked with anyone like this for years, and it was nice. "Is that what the jacket was for?"

"No actually, it was a probably useless plan to try and convince Mr Carson that I was a changed man. I wasn't sure that he'd let me in, and I couldn't exactly sneak in without anyone noticing I was here. He never really liked me. Turned out though that I didn't need to worry, cause now you're in charge," Jimmy said sounding impressed. "How'd that happen?"

Thomas pushed himself into a more upright position, he liked how Jimmy sounded impressed. "A chain of many events that resulted in me having to look for another job and Carson having to suddenly retire, leaving Downton with no butler or under butler. They asked me and I couldn't refuse," Thomas said, skimming over the many details.

"So were you in charge when the King and Queen came to Downton?" Jimmy asked. "I'd heard about the visit."

"Not really. They decided that Carson would be better suited to running that show, so they brought him back for the visit," Thomas said, not failing to hide the bitterness in his voice, despite it being years ago.

"Bastards!" Jimmy exclaimed. "Sure you could have handled it."

Thomas raised his eyebrows at that, but they both laughed. "Well it was okay actually. Carson didn't manage things much better as it turned out and things worked better in my favour as a result," Thomas paused, smiling to himself. "For other reasons."

At that moment, the 'other reason' that Thomas had been thinking about, walked into the room greeting Thomas with a dashing smile and a tray with a lovely looking cake on it. "Another gift from the kitchens Thomas, they all seem to love you down there," Richard said cheerily. Richard put the tray and plates down on the table next to the bed, and cut a few slices.

"What are they trying to do to me?" Thomas joked. "I had several pieces of cake from Daisy earlier and the day before."

"I wouldn't complain. Take full advantage of everyone waiting on you hand and foot. Enjoy while it lasts," Richard said. This would normally be the point where he would kiss Thomas but they had to settle for a smile instead, Thomas catching Richard's eye as he grinned at him.

"You could stay Richard," Thomas said, not wanting Richard to feel like he was intruding at all.

"I would but I just got off the phone with the grocery store in Thirsk. There was a problem with the order for next week, so they were going to telephone back in a few minutes. I'll be up later, so you better save me some of that cake," Richard said, flashing another smile in Thomas' direction before leaving. It wasn't a complete lie, he had just got off the telephone, but he heard the way Thomas and Jimmy had been talking and laughing before he reached his room and they were clearly two friends catching up. Maybe he should be jealous but he enjoyed hearing Thomas happy in the company of someone else.

"Cake Jimmy?" Thomas asked.

"Mmm can't say no to that. Daisy still here then?" Jimmy said, taking the plate that Thomas offered.

"Yep, though she'd married now. Last year. She works between here and Mr Mason's farm." Thomas explained, as Jimmy had a mouthful of cake.

Jimmy was glad that his large mouthful of cake meant that he had to take a while to say anything as he was thinking a bit. He had noticed it earlier when he met Richard downstairs, but now he saw it more clearly. The smiles between the two of them, the way Richard leaned over whilst putting the tray on the table, so his face was close to Thomas's and how every look seemed to linger more than necessary. Maybe he was reading things wrong but he would bet that he wasn't. He didn't know if he should say anything though, he didn't want to worry Thomas with what he noticed. He decided a safer approach, "Has Downton been hiring more staff?"

"Not as far as I am aware. Why?"

"Well I was wondering about Mr Ellis. Seems like he works here but he's not in any uniform. Is he on probation or something?" Jimmy asked after finishing his mouthful of cake.

"No he doesn't work here. He's just helping out while I'm stuck here. He's my..." Thomas wasn't sure how honest he should be. Years ago Jimmy made his opinions about Thomas' type perfectly clear, but then they became friends anyway, despite Jimmy knowing full well who Thomas was. But they had been out of contact for so long, did he really know Jimmy well enough to trust him? "He's a friend of mine," Thomas said, wanting to tell the truth for once when someone asked that question.

Jimmy could tell that Thomas was wanting to say more. Thomas sighed and Jimmy could see the deflated look on his friend's face. "Thomas, you can say more if you like. We're friends aren't we? You can trust me."

Thomas looked up from his lap and suddenly felt very vulnerable. He wanted to tell him so much, he did trust him, but it was instinct to second guess everything, just in case he was wrong. No matter who it was, it would always be a risk.

"I told you before I left that I'd hope you'd find some happiness. Thomas I meant it, and if Richard is that then I'm glad," Jimmy said.

Thomas blinked. He did not expect that to come out of Jimmy's mouth. Now he really was torn. "I don't know what you mean," Thomas said, trying to play ignorant.

"Oh come on Thomas, I'm not a complete idiot. I know what certain looks mean," Jimmy said. Maybe this was a bad idea to even raise the subject. It was a bad habit of his- not always thinking before doing or saying something.

"What do you know about any looks?" Thomas said, his voice raised a little whilst feeling himself becoming defensive. He never raised his voice at Jimmy before, he was never able to before. But things were different now. Jimmy didn't say anything for a while.

"Maybe I don't know anything, and if you want you can forget everything I just said, but I know those looks you two have for each other."

"How?" Thomas asked, his voice shaking a little as he guessed Jimmy's answer.

Jimmy sighed. He didn't plan on such a conversation, and he wasn't very good at all this heartfelt honesty. He decided to come straight out with it. "Because they are the same looks you used to give me."

Now Thomas had no idea what to do or say. This was odd. Jimmy was always a bit awkward when it came to talking about this stuff, they both preferred to leave such subjects alone. He wasn't sure how long he sat rigid, his mind in overdrive, so many thoughts running around his head at once. Every question suddenly demanding answers.  _ I never knew he saw. I mean I did but I never knew he noticed. What exactly is he saying?,  _ Thomas thought, looking away just to clear his mind enough to allow him to speak. "I can trust you?" Thomas asks. "I need to be sure that I can. It's just that the more people who know, the more trouble can find us."

"I was different because of knowing you," Jimmy began, not answering Thomas' question. "I mean, I see things a bit differently." Jimmy shuffled awkwardly on his chair, trying to think of how to explain what he was thinking. "I am trying to have a more open mind." Jimmy paused again and looked at the ceiling. "Like, after all was said and done, back then, there was no harm done was there? Well not to me anyway," Jimmy said, once again feeling guilty for how he treated Thomas back then after that incident. "In fact, I gained the best friend I've ever had. Which I didn't expect to get at the time." Jimmy looked back at Thomas. "I'm not explaining this well am I?"

Thomas was holding his breath. "No, you're doing fine, go on," he encouraged.

"Um, well I only ever knew the things about people like you, that others wanted me to know. And they were never good things. I never tried thinking about things myself. Which is kind of stupid really. Like, I can make my own mind up right and try and be a little less ignorant," Jimmy said, encouraged by Thomas having a small but strong smile on his face. "So well after a few years, I've decided that men like you and Richard are alright."

Thomas blinked, only stopping the tears from falling, but not from showing in his eyes. "Jimmy..."

"Look Thomas, I'm not saying that I understand everything. I mean I never can really, can I? But I am trying," Jimmy said. "Sorry."

"Why?"

Jimmy sighed and then laughed. Thomas was still starstruck so didn't join him. "I never answered your question did I?"

"I don't think you need to now," Thomas said, sniffing. "Thank you, no one has ever said things like that to me before."

"He's nice though. He answered the door when I arrived. Quite posh though," Jimmy said.

Thomas laughed, "He's a servant too you know," Thomas said, rolling his eyes. "He's valet to the King, well one of them. The king has two apparently."

"That will explain it then. I guess you met when the royal family came to Downton?" Jimmy asked.

Thomas smiled, the memories of his very first conversations with Richard coming back to him. "He came the day before the King arrived. The rest of the royal staff were so stuck up themselves. We all plotted to get rid of them, though Richard sided with us. Me and him played a prank that involved getting the royal footmen sent back to London."

"I would like to have seen that," Jimmy said, picking cake crumbs up off his plate with his finger.

"It was good fun. We went out later. That um, was the best and worst night of my life," Thomas said, wondering if he should explain further. Jimmy looked up, intrigued. "Well, I was supposed to meet Richard in a pub in York after he had visited his parents. He was a bit late and well, there was this other man and I went with him to this secret club where it was just people like me. I danced with him, and it was amazing, I never knew such places existed."

"Richard didn't mind that you left without him?"

"He's never been angry about that no. That wasn't what went wrong," Thomas said. "What went wrong was the police showing up and rounding us all up, and arresting the lot of us. I would be rotting in prison, but Richard used his position in the royal household to get me out. I owe him a lot."

"What happened to the others?" Jimmy asked, tentatively.

"I don't know," Thomas whisphered. He had always felt guilty that he was the only one to escape.

"Maybe Richard could come and see me play in Thirsk. It's up to him, but could you ask him?"

"I will. I know you will be perfect," Thomas said as Jimmy got up.

"I could come back and see you in a few days if you'd like. Hopefully you will be more useful then, instead of just lying around," Jimmy joked.

"Cheek," Thomas said, returning Jimmy's smile. "But I'd like that." Jimmy shook Thomas' hand as he left. If Thomas didn't have to stretch across a little to reach Jimmy then, he probably wouldn't have noticed the scars on Thomas's wrist.

...

Richard was as good as his word and later that evening, he was sitting on the bed next to Thomas finishing off a very good chocolate cake. Thomas had told him everything that Jimmy had said. "If he’s as good as you say he is then yes I’ll go and see him play, I can give you a full report. He can keep our secret then?" Richard asked, licking chocolate off his index finger and putting the plate on the table next to him, before pushing himself closer to Thomas. 

"I am sure that he can. I never expected it though. He's changed a lot since I first met him." There was one thing that was bothering Thomas though- "You don't mind him being around do you?"

Richard chuckled a little, "Are you asking me if I'm jealous Thomas?"

"No!" Thomas said a bit too quickly. "Maybe."

"Well I'm not, I'm glad you have a friend like that. He's a good person," Richard said, before adding, "Handsome too!"

"Richard!" Thomas said, sitting up suddenly, so that he was looking down slightly at him.

"Well, he is! I think it's the hair, that wave above his forehead... " Richard began before Thomas gave him a shove as they both laughed. Before Richard could say anymore, Thomas was leaning over him and kissing him.

"What was that about?" Richard said a few moments later.

"You complaining?"

"No."

"Good," Thomas said. "Just distracting you from thoughts about Jimmy."

"No need to worry about that. He's nice, but you’re better," Richard replies, sitting up a little on his elbows and kissing Thomas back. "And anyway, you distract me every time I look at you."


	7. 7

Richard woke early to the feeling of something tickling the side of his face. In his half sleep state he thought it was a spider. This happened a few times back at Buckingham Palace when he was asleep only to be woken by some small creature crawling across his face. Contrary to popular belief, Buckingham Palace did not sparkle in all of her corners. This though, turned out to be something far more pleasing. A few stray strands from Thomas Barrow's hair as he slept, with his head on the corner of Richard's pillow. He had started off on his own pillow, but had found his way in his sleep onto Richard's instead. This was the first night since Thomas came back from hospital that Richard had slept in his bed. They had just slept, nothing more as Thomas was still recovering, but it was nice to have the warmth of him, next to Richard again.

Thomas was still sound asleep. Richard watched, in the dim light of early morning, as Thomas' eyelids twitched a little in his sleep. Richard wondered what he was dreaming about. Thomas must have subconsciously felt Richard being awake though as he shuffled a little in his sleepy state, pushing himself closer to Richard, resulting in his forehead resting just below Richard's chin. Richard smiled to himself when Thomas sighed happily in his sleep whilst his left arm stretched and found its way onto Richard's chest. Richard was very much okay with this situation. It was early for them. They didn't need to get up for a few hours, though the rest of downstairs would be up and about in about an hour. Richard stretched and yawned, though as quietly as he could so he didn't wake his sleeping prince next to him, turning a little so he could put his arm on Thomas' waist. He had a lot on his mind though. He had found himself thinking about Jimmy Kent. Not in a way that Thomas should be worried of course, Richard had no doubt on who he prefers. No, he was in his thoughts because of his history with Thomas. Going on everything that he had been told by Thomas, Jimmy was indeed an interesting fellow. He had gone from being friends with Thomas and getting on rather well with him, until he very suddenly found out about Thomas and his nature. He then became a danger to Thomas, and someone that despised him. Then things came full circle and he became an even better friend to him. It was the last point that Richard thought made Jimmy Kent rather rare. Richard had known many people who followed the first two points. He had many so called friends in the past who he got on well with until they found out about him, either by accident or when he mistakenly thought he could trust them (a mistake he made too many times when he was younger). Then those people he used to laugh with would then laugh at him (at best). He had been blackmailed by those that he thought were friends before. He had people turn their backs on him. People who one day had called him friend, then the next had called him faggot, pervert and worse. So Jimmy turning up here several years later and showing Thomas that he could be trusted, and that he was beginning to understand, was special. Thomas is lucky to have Jimmy as a friend. Richard would admit that his first impressions of him meant that he didn't expect Jimmy to say what he did. But it turns out Jimmy is a lot more open minded, liberal? He wasn't sure what the right word was exactly, but he knew what he meant. Richard dozed off a little and woke later to the sound of footsteps in the hallway outside, meaning the house had woken up. Thomas however hadn't, and Richard decided that since he had nowhere urgent to go, and that he'd rather be here like this, that he'd give himself a few more hours sleep.

...

The day had passed by rather uneventfully. They had both slept in much longer than any servant in the country would normally do. Thomas had however, decided that he'd get dressed and come down for breakfast today. They both ate together, everyone else was of course working around them; the time for actual breakfast had passed a couple of hours ago. Thomas was feeling a lot better, the pain in his head that had been there on and off for days now, starting to ease off. This was the first morning since his heroics by the river that he hadn't felt dizzy and light headed when first waking up. He wondered if he could start working a little today, though one mention to Richard that he had a headache and his man insisted that he should rest still. Thomas didn't really want to spend another day lying in bed so in the end they came to a compromise. Thomas spent the day resting in his room, but sitting in an armchair instead. Richard even found a footstool from somewhere. He was glad to be finally recovering, but he was enjoying Richard's daily presence too much to want to be fully recovered as he knew then that Richard would have to eventually leave again.

...

Richard didn't know why he was apprehensive as he stepped off the bus on arriving in Thirsk that same evening. It was the evening that he had been invited by Jimmy to see him play. It did seem a bit odd to be meeting up with someone who he hardly knew and who was Thomas' friend more than his. Though, Jimmy was a part of Thomas' history and so maybe he'd know Thomas even more through knowing Jimmy- if things worked like that. He had made sure that he'd arrived a bit late, he didn't want to be in a sparsely populated pub, it was easier not to be noticed when there were a lot more people around, where he could just blend into the scene. So he went to the bar, put his hat on the counter, smiled politely at the bar maid who more than smiled at him, and ordered a large pint of lager. Thomas was right though, Jimmy was good, very good actually. You could always tell when a musician was enjoying what they were playing. The music sounded sweeter, as though emotions added to the rhythm. He was in the background at first, though as people relaxed with drink and each other, Jimmy's piano became the centerpiece of the evening. Though this was not a club, but a regular town pub, people began to dance. Richard watched it all from his place at the back, leaning casually against the wall. He hated that Thomas had to miss out on this.

After the evening had died down and most of the pub's patrons were leaving, walking, or more likely, stumbling out of the doors onto the street, Richard sat at the bar, managing to catch Jimmy's eye as he came over to the bar. "I should buy you a drink," Richard said as he came over. "You have a talent there, made a good decision to take advantage of it."

"Nah don't, I should get you one," Jimmy said. "Mine are on the house tonight you see."

Richard raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Pirk of your trade then, I guess?"

"A welcome advantage, though I don't get drunk like I used to. Well not much anyway," Jimmy said, a sparkle in his eye from the evening just gone, as he signalled to the bar maid who was clearing up, for two more drinks.

"How much longer are you in the area?" Richard asked.

"Couple more days, back here the day after tomorrow."

"Don't suppose you could fit in an evening at Downton? Thomas would like to hear you play," Richard asked.

"I was hoping I could actually. I bet you anything that the piano in the servants hall isn't appreciated as much as it should be."

"How about tomorrow evening?" Richard asked.

"That should be fine, though shouldn't I tell them that I'm coming?"

"Well Thomas is in charge and I doubt very much that he'd object. I'd say surprise him, maybe come by tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sounds good," Jimmy said, finishing his glass. "So when are you due back in London?"

"I imagine soon," Richard said, looking a bit despondent all of a sudden. "Can't think I could get away with being here for too much longer."

Jimmy was quiet for a moment. "You know, you could always quit. I did. Best decision I ever made. It's your life isn't it? Go where you want to, move closer to those you care about." Jimmy said, careful that he didn't say any specific names.

"It's not as simple as that, but you are right. Perhaps I've been just thinking and not doing anything for too long. You are a wise man Jimmy."

"Well nobody has ever called me that before!" Jimmy said, laughing while he ordered them both another round of drinks.


	8. 8

The next day Thomas was feeling even more alive. He hadn't heard Richard come in the night before, he came back rather late, and Thomas had fallen asleep early again. He was still not completely better; tiredness being the indicator of that. Nevertheless, he was outside today for the first time in what felt like forever, only in the yard outside, but it was a warm day and he was enjoying taking in the mid-afternoon sun whilst sitting on a bench outside. Richard, of course, was with him. Thomas found it endearing that he couldn't just sit there without doing something useful, hence he was using his skills as a valet to mend a couple of loose buttons on a shirt. They both sat in comfortable silence for a while, Richard about a foot away from Thomas, sitting on the same bench, holding a needle between his teeth whilst he fixed the button, a look of content concentration on his face. "We should be paying you for all this you know," Thomas said.

"It's only a couple of shirts Thomas," Richard replied, after removing the needle from his mouth.

"Hmm, but it doesn't seem right that you are doing some of Mr Bates' work for him, without getting anything in return," Thomas said.

"Who says that I don't get anything in return Thomas?" Richard said with a mischievous smile that Thomas adored. "I'm here in the sun with you. Good enough for me. Besides, you know I like to be kept busy."

Thomas couldn't really argue with that. "You'd fit in well here. They all adore you, as do I," Thomas said. "Actually, scratch that, you do fit in well here already."

"Don't suppose Lord Grantham is wanting a change of valet?" Richard said. It was meant as a joke, but Thomas couldn't pretend that he hadn't had the same thought a few times. He used to make a hobby of finding ways to get rid of Mr Bates, but he doesn't do things like that anymore. It never worked anyway.

"If only. I mean having you here..." Thomas didn't finish that sentence. The words just weren't there.  _ Nothing worse than false hope or unrealistic dreams, _ he thought.

"...Would be everything, right?" Richard said, finishing Thomas' sentence for him. "Not totally impossible is it?"

"Well it isn't very likely. We don't tend to hire new staff anymore, if it were ten years ago maybe, but not so much now," Thomas said wistfully.

"You are probably right," Richard said before turning to face Thomas. "But it's not so impossible that I could be nearby."

"What do you mean?" Thomas asked.

"You're friend Jimmy made me realise something last night. We got talking and well, he is in charge of his own life now, answers to only himself. No employer to stop him from going where he desires. I have thought about it for a while, but it took someone else to make me seriously consider doing something about it."

"Richard, what are you saying? You want to quit your job?" Thomas said, suddenly feeling rather weak, his heart pounding in his head.

"I'm saying that I would like to take control of my life. I love what we have, it's more than I ever imagined but the fact that we spend several great days together and then one of us has to leave the other, well to put it simply Thomas, I want this time to be the last time I ever have to say goodbye to you."

Thomas wasn't sure what to say for a while. "I can't ask you to quit such an amazing position Richard."

"You're not, I'm saying I want to. I could do something completely different, but I could live within walking distance from you. Thomas, I could see you every day."

"Or I could move to London," Thomas said, hardly believing the conversation they were having.

"No Thomas. I've said it before, you enjoy your job far too much, and are far too good at it to quit. Besides you are lucky here, you are surrounded by friends who are your family. I wouldn't miss too much about my job and we could always visit London."

"I don't want to get my hopes up though," Thomas said quietly. "You mean what you say?"

"Of course darling," Richard replied.

Thomas smiled, a proper smile that only a select few in his life ever saw. Thomas lowered his voice and looked around them to make sure they were alone. "I want to kiss you."

"Well it is Jimmy you should be kissing, he made me realise," Richard said with a wink.

"I don't think he'd appreciate that," Thomas said, humouring him. "Best I stick to you."

"Hmm, best you do," Richard said, just before Thomas leaned over a little and pressed a gentle kiss onto Richard's lips. The kiss grew as Richard returned it, as he placed his hand on Thomas' knee and Thomas brought his hand, the injured one, onto the side of Richard's face. They were alone in their own little world for a while until a voice nearby startled them alarmingly out of it.

"Oh... um sorry." Richard and Thomas had jumped back from each other, both feeling that jump of fear subside when the voice registered with them, and they turned towards Jimmy who was standing several feet away near the yard entrance. If it wasn't for the remnants of that instinctive fear that was still inside him, Thomas would have found the situation a little amusing. Jimmy was looking a bit awkward again, but trying hard not to show it.  _ Well he hasn't run off screaming for the police so I guess he has changed,  _ Thomas thought. "I'm a bit early, and I wasn't expecting to see you outside. I guess you're feeling better?" Jimmy asked, recovering a little and walking over.

"I am certainly getting there," Thomas said, the redness from his cheeks still present on his face.

"I'll take this inside a second," Richard said, picking up the mended shirt. "Good to see you again Jimmy."

"Sorry, for the interruption," Jimmy said.

"It's okay, no harm done," Thomas said, trying to get used to this rather unique situation.

"Could have been though. What were you two thinking? Right out in the open, it was me but it could have been anyone who stumbled across you two," Jimmy said, sounding worried. "You're not always that careless right?"

"No, usually we're pretty cautious," Thomas said, whilst wishing for the millionth time in his life that he didn't have to be careful.

"Good," Jimmy said, sitting down next to him.

"You're not here to scold me right?" Thomas said dryly.

"No! I'm here cause I said I'd come back to see you," Jimmy said. Thomas was beginning to shut himself off, Jimmy could see so he quickly decided to change the subject. "You know, you never told me what happened to you to end up in bed for ages with an injured head?"

Thomas folded his arms and stretched out his legs in front of him, crossing them at the ankles, unaware that he was mirroring Jimmy exactly. "Richard and I were walking by the river over a week ago, the river was swollen from days worth of heavy rain and a child fell in. I pulled the boy out," Thomas said.

"It was a bit more than that. You're selling yourself short Mr Barrow," Richard said, coming outside to join them again, perching himself against a table casually leaning against it, arms folded also. "What he actually did, Jimmy, is jump right into the flooded river so he could catch the child before he was swept downstream."

Thomas liked the sound of pride in Richard's voice as he explained further. "But you pulled us both out," he said.

"Yes, it was a joint effort, but your quick thinking and bravery was what saved the boy's life in the first place," Richard said.

"What happened after was a little less dramatic," Thomas continued. "Because I was in soaking wet clothes for hours, I caught a chill and then a couple of days later, I came down with a fever and apparently passed out and hit my head on the corner of a table in the upstairs dining room during their evening meal. I say 'apparently' as I don't remember a thing about that. Woke up a few days later in hospital with concussion."

"Gosh Thomas, that does sound like something you would do," Jimmy said, also sounding impressed. "So now you have saved me, saved Lady Edith from a fire in her bedroom and now jumped into a river. What's next?" he joked.

"Wait, you never told me about any fire?" Richard said.

"Fire the night I was sacked," Jimmy said.

"Somehow she must have set fire to her room during the night," Thomas said. "I saw the smoke and carried her out, she was unconscious at the time."

"You will never fail to amaze me Thomas," Richard said, loving Thomas a little bit more than before, if that was possible.

"Yes well, I don't tend to think before I do stupid things," Thomas said.

"As I have said before, there is a fine line between stupidity and bravery," Richard said wisely.

...

Later on in the evening everyone gathered in the servants hall to hear Jimmy play. He had introduced himself when the three of them came inside later that afternoon and passed the kitchen, where Daisy recognised a face she hadn't seen in years and, much to Jimmy's surprise gave him a hug. He wasn't entirely sure what kind of reception he'd get when he greeted his former work colleagues, but they seemed happy to see him. Many things may have changed but Thomas not allowing a bad word to be said about Jimmy, wasn't one of them. Jimmy had spent a bit of time, tuning the piano as it hadn't been used in years; probably not since he was last there. Thomas sat in his chair by the fireplace, and was getting strange flashbacks to the time when Jimmy played for them when he used to work there. It was odd seeing scenes from his memory, ones that he had buried as they had been too painful to remember after a while, come alive in front of him. Jimmy was in his element; Thomas could see that. He pretty much danced with the piano as he played, fingers nimbly jumping over the keys. And when a slower song was played, his upper body would subconsciously sway to the music. He was good before, but now he was even better.

...

After a few hours of their own private concert, most of the Downton staff had either gone up to bed or gone home. Thomas was alone in his office. It was the first time he had been in there in ages and he was happy to see that everything was as organised as he had left it. Richard and Mrs Hughes had done a good job while he was indisposed. Jimmy knocked on the semi open door and peeped his head around the corner. "Thomas," he said as he entered and sat down in the chair opposite Thomas' desk.

"You off now?" Thomas asked.

"I should be yeah. Travelling to Manchester tomorrow morning, should get some sleep. I wanted to give you this though," Jimmy said, handing Thomas an envelope with a note of paper inside it. "My address. I mean I'm not always there, but when I am, well I thought we could try staying in touch this time. That is, I like to try to make more of an effort this time."

Thomas smiled, as he picked up the envelope, "Thank you Jimmy. That means a lot."

"I can't guarantee how frequent they will be, but I promise that I will," Jimmy said. "I suppose I should send any letter to you here?"

"Yes, I'll still be here," Thomas said.

"Though if you do have a change of address in the near future, you'd let me know?"

Thomas looked quizzical. "I would of course, but I don't know why I would."

"Never know what might happen," Jimmy said. If he was trying to hint at anything, Thomas completely missed the hint. "Glad you're happy though. You are happy right?"

"Yeah of course," Thomas answered. "Why?"

"Well when I shook your hand when I first came to visit you, when you were in bed, I saw the marks on your wrist," Jimmy said, wondering if he should be saying anything.

Thomas was silent for a moment. "I'm okay now, and yes I'm happy," he answered simply. "Could you just wait here a minute?" he asked, "Just got to fetch something," he said, heading out of the room quickly, and returning a moment later. "Consider this payment for providing everyone with the evening entertainment," Thomas said, presenting Jimmy with a bottle of wine from behind his back.

"Not yours to give though is it?" Jimmy said with a smirk on his face.

"No, but they have loads, they won't miss it. Besides, I'm the one who keeps track of what is kept in the wine cellar," Thomas said with a wink.

"Well in that case, thanks," Jimmy said.

"Don't drink it all at once," Thomas said.

"Would I do that?" Jimmy replied.

"Yes you would," Thomas said, with mock seriousness.

Jimmy shrugged his shoulders, "I'll look after myself Thomas," Jimmy said, shaking Thomas by the hand, their parting lacking the sadness that was present years ago.

"Jimmy," Thomas said, as he was leaving. "Put the bottle under your coat please when you leave please. Would rather not have you arrested for theft.”


	9. 9

A couple of mornings later and Thomas was lying in bed, his feet poking out of the bottom from underneath the sheets, as it was already too warm, despite being relatively early. Richard was lying naked next to him, asleep. The covers only half on him, as though they had been halfheartedly pulled over him. He had received a telegram from London the evening before, asking him to travel back the next day, so this was there last morning together, though an optimistic part of Thomas hoped that it wouldn't be too long this time. As for himself, he was supposed to be starting working again today, though he had faked a bout of weakness the evening before, much like how he faked being unwell to avoid the bullies at school when he was younger. He got the day since no one wanted the butler hitting his head on the table in the dining room again, and history repeating itself. Thomas was awake earlier than he needed to be, but he was very much content with his situation. He should rightly be more tired, since Richard had kept him up late last night, and vice versa. He was lying on his side, unclothed arm lying lazily on top of the sheets, watching Richard sleep. He had done this many times before and it never got old. Richard’s eyes twitched a little, under his closed eyelids.  _ He really does have the most beautiful eyes, even when sleeping,  _ Thomas thought.

"You're spying on me," Richard said, with his eyes still closed, a smile forming on his face.

"Might be, perhaps I'm trying to get into that mind of yours," Thomas said.

"You are in every corner of it already Thomas," Richard said after opening his eyes and blinking at the light of the morning in the room. Thomas kissed him lightly. "What time is it?" he said.

"Half past six," Thomas said, stretching behind him to reach his pocket watch. "We still have a while before we have to go anywhere and before we miss out on any breakfast."

Richard smiled, "How ever shall we pass the time Mr Barrow?"

Thomas grinned, and moved closer to Richard, and whispered, "I'm sure we can think of something."

...

Later that afternoon Thomas was lying in a field on a picnic blanket gazing up at the blue summer sky, dotted by the occasional small white fluffy cloud. They had both managed to get away without too much fuss and had gathered together enough things from the kitchen and pantry that would make up a decent picnic lunch. Thomas was particularly pleased with the bottle of lemonade he had found, that he hoped no one would miss too much. He sighed peacefully, stretching a little like a cat lying out in the sun, his arms behind his head and on top of his folded up coat that created a makeshift pillow. They had wondered where they could go in the middle of the afternoon. Even in the countryside, there were enough people around working to accidentally come across them both. Luckily though, after a bit of wondering, they came across the perfect spot. They had jumped over a farm gate into a field where the grass had been left to grow long enough to be three quarters of the way up the leg, each blade thick and a rich deep green in colour. They had walked down through the field towards another below this one which was in the same condition. These had been left to grow over the Summer to be cut in the beginning of Autumn, so would not likely be used by anyone at the moment. They had found a perfect spot near the hedge, giving them a little shade from the glare of the sun behind them, but allowing enough sun so that it wouldn't become chilly. The grass surrounded them like a curtain, meaning no one could see them unless they were looking down on them both. Thomas didn't know how long they laid there, Thomas gazing up at the sky, daydreaming. Richard resting his head on the middle of Thomas' chest, eyes shut but not asleep. They were both happy with the relative silence, the only sound coming from the wind gently brushing through the grass around them or the tweeting of some sparrows in the hedge behind them. Thomas couldn't bring himself to move from his current position, but he was sure that there was a nest behind him. There would be an excited tweeting of the chicks in the nest each time either of the parents came back with food, which was every couple of minutes or so.

Thomas wondered how far up the blue of the sky would go, before it turned to black. Whether it was a sudden change in shade and colour or if it happened gradually, and what lay beyond. "That one looks like a dog," he said, almost to himself, whilst watching a small cloud float past above him.

"Nope, looks more like a bird," Richard replied. "It has wings. Look," he said, lazily lifting his arm to point.

"No, those are its ears. Looks like a spaniel," Thomas said.

"They are half way along its back though," Richard replied again.

"Well it's changed shape a bit now," Thomas said. "What about that one?" he said, pointing at another slightly bigger cloud behind it.

"Hmm," Richard thought, "An upside down umbrella."

Thomas laughed, "Really?"

"Well I don't know, it's a cloud," Richard said, turning his head a little and glancing up at Thomas, his hair ruffled by the breeze slightly, and from using Thomas as a pillow.

Thomas smiled and put his head back on his arms again. "We should do this more often. It's nice," he said simply.

"Maybe one day we could make a habit of it," Richard said.  _ When I manage to get away from London forever and live with you,  _ he added in his mind, not wanting to say it out loud for fear of tempting fate.

Their peace was broken a little by the sudden rumble of Richard's stomach. "You still hungry?" Thomas asked.

"I think there is room for something more," Richard answered.

"Think there's still a bit of victoria sponge left," Thomas said.

Richard shifted from his position and turned over so he was facing Thomas just above him, whilst stretching across to rummage around in the picnic basket. He stayed there lying in an odd position for eating, across Thomas diagonally, whilst finishing off the cake in a few minutes. Thomas didn't mind that his arm had somehow become trapped causing it to go a bit numb, as he would never tire of Richard lying on top of him. Afterwards, Richard pushed himself back up, with the intent of returning to his original place on Thomas' chest, but in his clambering across Thomas on his quest for more cake, his shoe had got caught up a little in a strand from the edge of the picnic blanket, resulting in Richard stumbling a bit and almost falling right on top of Thomas completely. He saved himself from collapsing into an undignified heap, and now he was lying on Thomas again, with his arms either side of Thomas's shoulders. Richard looked down at the man beneath him.  _ How did I get so lucky?,  _ he thought.  _ Years without anyone and then you come along.  _ "You're so beautiful," Richard breathed, taking in how every part of Thomas seemed to compliment the other. His raven black hair, with his pale complexion. His grey eyes that said more than his lips could ever say. Thomas said nothing, but responded by putting his arms around the back of Richard's waist and pulled him down onto him. Time could wait. The world could stop spinning because, right now, They weren't going anywhere.

...

Later that evening, Richard was walking alone through Downton Village, the sun casting long shadows and bringing a chill to the air. He was deep in thought and was walking slower as a result, despite needing to catch his train to London. He slowed to pull on his coat, putting his case down on a bench for a moment. Afterwards, he looked up and noticed a shop that looked rather out of place in an area like this. It was empty and the windows dark and void of life; a contrast to every other shop front on the small street. "Excuse me Sir. Do you know who owns that place?" he asked an elderly man who was slowly walking past him.

"I do," The man answered. "Belonged to Mr Gregory, but he passed away not too long ago. His son was supposed to inherit it, but he was killed in France in 1917. It's a shame, it was a pleasant little store."

"Thank you," Richard said, as the man continued on his way. Richard wasn't quite sure why this little place caught his attention so much. But then it dawned on him. Richard picked up his case off the bench and turned towards the road to the station.

He had an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this little story of mine and to everyone who has read each story in this series.
> 
> As the ending suggests, there is another story set to follow this one, which I will start to upload in the next few days, where things get interesting...


End file.
